


we never talked, but can we get a cup of coffee or something?

by yuigen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd by Occi (twitch.tv/occi_)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuigen/pseuds/yuigen
Summary: In where an unlikely bond forms between a faerie and a clown





	we never talked, but can we get a cup of coffee or something?

You’re not too sure about it all – you probably shouldn’t be here in the first place.

But then again, he shouldn’t either. After all, he’s a wanted man.

But the circumstances stop neither of you.

He can be seen in the dark alleyways at night, depending on the moon phase, in any of the four kingdoms. It was a way to throw off anyone from his tracks and for a while, it worked.

For a while though.

He calls it a tragedy. You call it fate. Whatever the case, it was a chance that happened – encountering him in the alleyway, leaning against the grimy walls, holding a cigarette in between his fingers. He’s looking rough, hair tousled and scars plain as day. It wasn’t the footsteps that caught his attention; no, it was that sound your wings made when they fluttered. A sort of shimmering that was so faint, you’d have to _really_ strain yourself to hear it.

Unless you’ve heard it so many times before. In a once upon a time, where the world was collapsing and the only hope lied on demigods with weird pajamas and flutterbeast wings.

His gaze slowly moves from the ground and onto you, locking in with your own. There’s a brief pause – to you, it seemed like an eternity – before he opens his mouth and utters the first word he’s ever said to you.

“Motherfucker.”

You blink. Then you laugh which seems to annoy him more as he rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigar. “It’s good to see you too, Gamzee.”

“The displeasure is all motherfuckin’ mine.”

And the next thing you know, you fall right beside him, with no invitation. And despite his reluctance or the risks, he stays.

Despite what he says, you’re pretty sure it’s fate.

* * *

 

After that night and a few more, it starts to become a familiar dance. You don’t tell her shit about your location, but she always manages to find you. She says it’s easy if she just knows your name.

“This ain’t a fairytale, sis.”

“Yet here we are.”

You don’t say anything else.

It would go against the list the two of you agreed not to talk about whenever in each other’s company. It consisted of topics like:

  1. Your murderous rampage
  2. Her ghostly days
  3. Your relationship with Karkat
  4. Her relationship with Sollux
  5. The fridge
  6. Vriska
  7. Lusii
  8. Sgrub



There’s a bit more, but generally, these were topics that would end the night for the two of you. And as much as a motherfucker hated to admit, you found solace in her company. Maybe it was because she didn’t judge or she wasn’t so innocent herself. It definitely beats talking to the Messiah.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can I take a hit?”

An eyebrow raises quizzically. “You smoke?”

“Not really.”

There goes the other eyebrow. “Well shit, have at it, lowblood.”

Her smile doesn’t falter as you hand her the half-done stick nor does it waver when she takes her first inhale. She holds in the toxicity for a brief second before allowing it to slip from between those red-painted lips, disappearing into thin air.

Your fingers twitch ever so.

“How’s a motherfucker feeling?”

She smacks her lips once, twice, and casts a starry gaze at you. “It tastes really bad.”

Then, she takes another hit.

* * *

 

Alleyways become rooftops after a few months have passed – you’ve convinced him enough that you wouldn’t turn him in nor would you put him somewhere where thousands of others could spot him easily.

“If I had wanted you gone, I would have done so by now.”

He laughs bitterly. “Don’t tell me you catchin’ feelings for me, sis.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” you say with a grin.

And what timing too: it was the Day of Creation and the city in the Troll Kingdom (dubbed Cool City, by the Time Knight himself) was throwing a party at the heart of it all. From where they sat on the ledge, it gave them a perfect view of everything while also allowing themselves to be hidden.

It felt too good to be true.

“Ain’t you supposed to be down there with ‘em? You’re the self-made bitch Maid of Time, after all,” he asks, looking towards you with those golden orbs.

“Actually, they don’t know I’m here,” you say placidly, flicking a piece of lint off your shoulder.

“Deadass?”

“Deadass,” you mimic in his voice which cracks a grin on him. “I’m not really supposed to be here either.”

“Why?”

“I’m supposed to be doing Her work.”

“Let me guess, shit became too much for that lil’ thinkpan and you all up and decided, ‘shit man, I need a motherfucking break!’ Tell me I’m wrong.”

“That’s _exactly_ how it went down.”

“Knew it. I’m just too good.”

You roll your eyes, but the laughter that escapes betrays you.

And his own joins in with you.

And you just so happen to lean into him while you’re trying to settle the heat that threatened to spill into your cheeks.

And he just so happened to bring you into him.

You probably shouldn’t be doing this.

He’s a wanted clown and you’re a missing faerie.

But the circumstances stop neither of you because in your world? It made sense. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything Homestuck-related and truth be told, I very much missed it.  
> Anyways, it's just a short drabble based on the same song title by In Love With A Ghost (props to those who know); wish I had more energy to give it all my all, but meh, it be that way sometimes.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
